


Ice-Cream Castles

by Glinda



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Ficathon, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda/pseuds/Glinda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This travel lark is quite fun when no-one's actively trying to kill them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice-Cream Castles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aces/gifts).



> Written for wishfulaces in the dw_femslash ficathon, prompt was 'Light-hearted fun. A beach ball. Sunlight. Whatever works for you. Mostly, just something happy.' I originally tried to write Sam Jones/Martha Jones, but it refused point blank to be cheerful, unlike Peri and Erimem who were apparently quite happy to go off to Geneva and eat icecream... Many thanks to moviegrrl for wrestling my grammar into submission.

"So how high exactly does this fountain normally spout?" queried Erimem innocently.

"About 459 feet in the air, 132 gallons of waters jetting up into the air every second. They illuminate it at night you know." Responded Peri resignedly.

The pair of them stared thoughtfully at the fenced off stone platform, half way along what was, admittedly, quite a nice if narrow stone pier jutting out into Lake Geneva. What the pier, and the platform in particular, suffered from was a chronic lack of a fountain, and a specific one at that. Peri wasn't entirely sure how the Jet D'eau being mysteriously out of order was the Doctor's fault, but she had all afternoon plenty of time to think of a way to blame him.

"Well at least we know why we walked past it twice," Erimem mused.

"Yes, lets not mention that to the Doctor shall we."

"Lets not. More ice-cream?"

"More ice-cream," assented Peri.

~ ~

Peri leaned her head back against the sun-warmed stones of the side of the pier and revised her opinion up from 'quite nice' to 'really quite lovely'. She was fairly convinced that you weren't really meant to sit on the rocks; that had obviously formed a natural jetty before the official one had been built on top of them. However, given that she was sitting on the side furthest from the shore, she felt fairly safe from lectures. With her shoes sitting safely up on the main body of the pier, she was free to dangle her feet in the cool water. Her feet didn't get to see the light of day nearly enough these days, she mused, noting that she'd quite forgotten that her nails were painted electric blue. Between the way the water felt on her feet and the way she could see all the way to the bottom, she was sorely tempted to go for a quick swim, however, good sense pointed out the numerous boats speeding about and she refrained.

"I have to warn you," called down a familiar voice, "that I cannot swim, so if you fall in I'm not going to be able to rescue you."

"In that case I promise not to fall in," she replied grinning up at Erimem, before standing up and turning so that she could take one of the ice creams and help the other girl down.

"Which flavour do you prefer this time?" queried Erimem before leaning across to express her gratitude with a quick kiss. Erimem tasted familiar and slightly of the cinnamon sticks she was fond of, also Peri noted with a smirk, a little bit of mint.

"Well not the mint chocolate chip, as you clearly been eating that one."

"It melted down my hand on the way, I merely removed it in the most expedient fashion," responded Erimem, trying to maintain an illusion of dignity.

"Maybe we should get some for when we're back in the TARDIS," Peri responded attempting to look suggestive and delectable, which served only to break Erimem's self control and causing her barely suppressed laughter to bubble out of her uncontrollably.

"Sorry, sorry…I was just imagining the Doctor's face if he realised what we had planned for the ice-cream."

"Now, that," said Peri decidedly, "I would pay to see."

~ ~

"You know, this travel lark is quite nice when no one's actively trying to kill us," murmured Peri from her reclined position, drawing lazy circles in the water with her toes.

"You do realise that now you've said that there's going to be a sudden alien invasion or political intrigue and we're going to have to save the world from deadly peril?"

"Or we could be eaten by a giant…mutant…seagull."

"We could indeed be eaten by a giant mutant seagull," agreed Erimem sagely. There was a long pause and then Erimem pulled herself up onto her elbows to ask. "Is that likely to happen? I wasn't aware that mutant birds of unusual size generally preyed upon twentieth century Switzerland. These are the sorts of important pieces of local knowledge that I rely upon you to warn me about."

"Well I was going to say giant squid, but I can see all the way to the bottom of the lake and they're generally a deep water threat. Though, to be fair, before I started travelling I didn't know there were aliens or time travel let alone that either of them would happen to me. So all in all giant mutant seagulls are no less likely than anything else."

Erimem's responded by groaning despairingly, rolling back over, this time using Peri's stomach as a pillow rather than her own arms and muttering, "if we're attacked by giant fauna while I'm asleep I hold you entirely responsible."

Peri settled herself more comfortably against the rocks and smiled up at the little white clouds scudding across the improbably blue sky. She could live with that.


End file.
